1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of information handling systems. More specifically, but with limitation, the disclosure relates to multi-core graphics processing.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system (IHS). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An IHS may be provided in a portable housing that may allow the IHS to be easily transported, herein referred to as a portable IHS. A portable IHS may utilize a battery pack containing multiple rechargeable battery cells. A battery pack may provide a temporary power source to the portable IHS when a continuous power source (e.g., AC power outlet and AC adapter) is not available. However, battery life in portable IHSs may often be a concern when operating on power provided by a battery pack.
Within a portable IHS, a multi-core graphics solution may increase graphics processing ability. A multi-core graphics solution, such as Nvidia scalable link interface (SLI) and ATI CrossFire, may utilize two or more graphics processing units (GPUs) or video cards to process graphics data and provide high quality graphics. Power consumption may increase for a portable IHS with additional GPUs. Due to the increase in power consumption, it may be difficult to utilize a multi-core graphics solution in a portable IHS utilizing battery power. Some portable IHSs may provide other special modes of operation, such as a low power mode, that are not intended to run high intensive 3D type of applications and require less power.
Thus, a need exists for methods, apparatus, and media for disabling GPUs in an IHS utilizing multiple GPUs to reduce power consumption.